YASU-けくナイ!
| Composer = Takei Hiroyuki (武井浩之) | Arrangement = Katou Michiaki (加藤みちあき) }} YASU-けくナイ! (YASU-keku nai!) was sung by Mipple in 5th episode =Lyrics= Note1: There is a difference between booklet lyrics and what was sung. Both lyrics are given. Note2: Green text lyrics was used in the episode. Japenese lyrics (「...ただいまから・二時・二十・五分・ちょうどを・お知らせします...(琴の調べで)チン・トン・テン・シャーン...」) 風はパステルに 駆けぬけてゆくから ネコハラジュク SHINING Booklet：ハラネコジュク SHINING 待ちくたびれてる 抹茶のおいしい店で お耳だけぴくぴく (プルルン「うーっ、許すまじ！」) 可愛いひとと カゴ電の中で 腕組みなんてUSOでしよ？ (プルルン「冗談じゃないわよっ！」) Booklet： (プルルン「人間じゃないやいっ！」) も・う！ エドロポリス中を ひきまわしの上に ひゃくたたきだからね！ こ・き・くるくる くれば 恋は YASUーけくナイ...の TOUCH ME DOWN！ あきれたひとね あたしがいるのに よそみばかり EVENING だまっていても 抱きしめるものよ あたし飾りじゃない (おミツ「好き...なんでしょぉ...?」) スミダリバーの 岸辺のホタルの 光の渦に包まれ (おミツ「いつまでこうしてるの？！」) Booklet：(おミツ「あん、いつまでこうしてるの？！」) も・う！ ぐずぐずしてるまに くちびるを「御用だ！」 シンミョーにしなさい！ こ・き・くるくる くれば 恋は YASUーけくナイ...の TOUCH ME DOWN！ (おミツ「ふんとに...怒りプンプンですよね！」 プルルン「そーよ、ちょこざいなんだからっ！！」 おミツ「ったく...！」 プルルン「オトコって」 おミツ＆プルルン「どーゆー動物？！」) で・も...！ あなたなしだなんて フジヤマのバクハツ お日様ハラキリね こ・き・くるくる くれば 恋は YASUーけくナイ...の 心はいたづらね うつりにけらないで 花の色のように こ・き・くるくる くれば 恋は YASUーけくナイ...の TOUCH ME DOWN！ Romanization and translation Japanese culture references and language features has to be taken into account while translating the lyrics. See YASU-keku nai (part 1) for the details. ("... tadaima kara - niji - nijuu - gofun - choudo wo - oshirase shimasu... (koto no shirabe de) chin - ton - ten - shaan...") Kaze wa pasuteru ni kake nukete yuku kara Neko-harajuku SHINING Booklet: Harajuku-neko SHINING Machi kutabireteru matcha no oishii mise de Omimi dake piku piku (Pururun: "Uuhh, yurusumaji!") Kawaii hito to kagoden no naka de Udegumi nante USO desho? (Pururun: "Joudan ja nai wa yott!") Booklet: (Pururun: "Ningen ja nai yaitt!") Mo-u! Edoropolis juu wo Hiki mawashi no ue ni Hyaku tataki dakara ne! KO-KI-kuru kuru Kureba koi wa YASU-keku nai... no TOUCH ME DOWN！ Akireta hito ne atashi ga iru no ni Yosomi bakari EVENING Damatte ite mo daki shimeru mono yo Atashi kazari ja nai (Omitsu "Suki... nan de shoo...?") Sumidaribaa no kishibe no hotaru no Hikari no uzu ni tsutsumare (Omitsu: "Itsu made kou shiteru no?!") Booklet: (Omitsu: "An, itsu made kou shiteru no!?") Mo-u! Guzu guzu shiteru ma ni Kuchibiru wo "Goyou da!" Shinmyou ni shina sai! KO-KI-kuru kuru Kureba koi wa YASU-keku nai... no TOUCH ME DOWN！ (Omitsu: "Funto ni... ikari punpun desu yo ne!" Pururun: "Sou yo, chokozai nan da karatt!!" Omitsu: "ttaku...!" Pururun: "Otokotte" Omitsu&Pururun: "Douyuu doubutsu?!") De-mo..." Anata nashi da nante Fujiyama no bakuhatsu Ohisama harakiri ne KO-KI-kuru kuru Kureba koi wa YASU-keku nai... no Kokoro wa itazura ne Utsuri ni keranai de Hana no iro no you ni KO-KI-kuru kuru Kureba koi wa YASU-keku nai... no TOUCH ME DOWN！ ("... announcing the time now - two hours - and - twenty - five minutes... (tunes of koto - a Japanese plucked stringed instrument) chin - ton - ten - shaan...") Wind in pastel is passing by Neko-harajuku SHINING Booklet：Hara-nekojuku SHINING'' Tired of waiting in a shop of tasteful tea Only my ears are wagging (Pururun: "Uuh, I don't forgive!") With a cute girl, inside a subway Entwining his arm with hers, that's unbelievable! (Pururun: "That's not a joke!") Booklet: (Pururun: "That's inhumane!")'' * exasperation * Along all Edoropolis You will be dragged and Beaten hundred times! It comes comes note When it comes, love is YASU-keku nai... to TOUCH ME DOWN！ What a disappointing person, regardless my presence You only stay looking aside in this evening Nevertheless nothing has been said, you have to embrace me I'm not here as a decoration (Omitsu: "You like me... didn't you...?") Covered by the light of fireflies at Sumida river bank (Omitsu: "Till when do we stay like this") * exasperation * Don't stay wasting your time Give me your lips and stay meek It comes comes note When it comes, love is YASU-keku nai... to TOUCH ME DOWN！ (Omitsu: “Really... I'm in anger!” Pururun: “Yes, they are so impertinent!!” Omitsu: “Indeed...!” Pururun: “Men” Omitsu&Pururun: “What kind of animal are them?”) Ho-we-ver...! Being without you is like The explosion of Mont Fuji And harakiri of the Sun It comes comes note When it comes, love is YASU-keku nai... Heart's matter is a trickery And has already faded away Like the color of flowers It comes comes note When it comes, love is YASU-keku nai... to TOUCH ME DOWN！ =References= * http://www.edoropolis.org/forums/index.php?topic=1610.0 * http://nunagasea.net/nns/chronicle/1980/1990/teyandee/yasukekunai.htm